


A Little Something

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Death Proof (2007)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character of Color, Marijuana, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairing, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Arlene and Julia and another birthday celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place prior to the start of the film. Written for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: _some things develop best in the dark_ and originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/20766.html?thread=1028382&format=light#cmt1028382).

Arlene breathes out, watching the smoke curl — 'cause she can't blow a smoke ring worth shit — and disappear in this stupidly hot weather. She takes one more hit and then passes the joint to Julia, who takes it with a lazy smile, their fingers brushing together. Arlene rests her head on Julia's shoulder, feeling loose and mellow and really fucking happy right now. This is a damn great way of spending her birthday, surrounded by her best gal pals, made lazy by a good sack and a couple of shots.

Arlene curls more closely against Julia's side when Julia passes the joint to Shanna, and then Julia shifts, wrapping an arm around Arlene's shoulders. Arlene lets it happen, snuggles in close, and drops her hand to Julia's thigh, the skin soft under her fingertips. She is so high right now.

"Feelin' good, Butterfly?" Julia asks, and it always sounds like she's laughing. Or like she's always on air, her voice sultry and almost slightly mocking. It's Julia, though. Arlene's never going to take it personally.

So she nods and rubs her cheek against Julia's shoulder, and keeps nodding, pressing against Julia like a full-grown cat 'cause it's her birthday and the only thing Arlene asked for was some good weed — no sticks, no seeds, no bullshit — and for Julia to be nice to her. So far, it's working out great.

"Oh, I bet," Julia laughs, and lightly scratches Arlene's shoulder.

It feels so good right now that Arlene arches into it with a soft, pleased moan.

~*~

"Hey," Arlene murmurs, half-asleep and nearly falling over in her chair when Julia moves, "Where you goin'?"

"Time to go inside. Come on, sleepy head."

Arlene groans but grabs Julia's hands, stumbling when Julia pulls too hard, because sometimes, she's a real bitch. Which must mean it's past midnight. Birthday celebration over. Arlene yawns, rubs her eyes, and stretches, glancing around the porch.

"Where'd everybody go?"

"Inside, where you should be instead of drooling all over my shoulder."

Arlene self-consciously wipes the corner of her mouth with the heel of her palm, but it's not wet. "I don't drool."

Julia still laughs at her and then grabs her arm and steers her inside. It's dark, and Arlene's still half-asleep and high, but Julia seems to know where she's going, so Arlene follows, hoping she doesn't trip over anything or stub her toe since she's only wearing flip flops.

She makes it safely to bed and falls on top of it, arms stretched out. The sheets are cold, but she's burning up anyway. She kicks off her shoes and half-heartedly grabs a corner of the blanket to throw over herself. She wakes up when the bed dips, when Julia's thighs pin hers, and holy _shit_ —

"What the hell are you doing?" Arlene hisses, but she still shivers from the hot flick of Julia's tongue, arches when Julia sucks on her nipple through her shirt.

Julia doesn't answer, just laughs, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she lowers her mouth to Arlene's other nipple, and Arlene has to slap a hand over her own mouth to keep from moaning or squealing or yelling at Julia for doing this now, _here_.

"You know what your problem is? You think too much."

"And you play too damn much," Arlene whispers angrily, wriggling her hips to get out from under Julia.

"Uh-uh, honey. I'm not playin'. Not this time."

Arlene sighs, shivering beneath the skim of Julia's hands, the warm span of Julia's palms on her bare skin. "Don't you torture me enough?"

Julia's smirk is as obvious as the streak of her nails on Arlene's breasts. "Not nearly as much as you think."

Arlene bows again, breath hitching in a moan as she grabs Julia's arms and rolls her hips, but there's no way to get pressure on her clit from this angle.

"You'd better not be playing this time," Arlene says, sitting up enough to get her shirt off. "I'm serious."

Julia laughs, and the warm puff of her breath tickles Arlene's neck just before Julia sucks on her pulse. God, if Julia gives her a hickey, she's going to be so pissed off, but right now, she shudders, clutching Julia's shirt before flopping bonelessly back to the bed.

"So am I," Julia says as her fingers slide up the inside of Arlene's thigh.

Arlene squirms, grabbing for a pillow to muffle her moans 'cause she also can't be quiet worth shit. She pushes her hips down into Julia's palm and then wriggles to get her shorts and panties off, Julia laughing above her.

"Happy birthday, honey," Julia whispers, and for once, she doesn't tease or play, lets Arlene shake apart, breathless and happy.


End file.
